Acting and Actors
above-the-line * Academy Awards * AD * adaptation * agent * art direction * art director * art house * assistant cameraman * assistant director * associate director * associate producer * auteur * back-end deal * backdrop * background * background music * backlot * bankable star * below-the-line * best boy * billing * bit * boffo * boom operator * breakdowns * buzz * call * cameo * cameraman * cast * casting director * chase scene * cheat to camera * cineaste * cinema * cinematheque * cinematic * cinematographer * clapboard * clapper loader * clapperboard * closing credits * colorization * coming attractions * commissary * continuity * coproduction * cover * credits * crew * development * dialogue * director * director of photography * director's chair * distribution * dolly grip * double bill * double feature * dresser * drive-in * dubbing * editor * executive producer * extra * feature film * featured * film * filmmaker * first run * flash forward * flashback * flick * flying rig * focus puller * Foley artist * front-end deal * gaffer * genre * green light * greensman * grip * hammer * head of production * heat * heavy * high concept * in production * in the can * in-between * indie * Industry, the * ingenue * key grip * lead * leading lady * leading man * legs * lighting director * line producer * location * location scout * log line * lot * love interest * low-budget film * majors * marquee * matinee * McGuffin * merchandising * method actor * motion picture * motion pictures * movie * movie theater * movies * moving picture * multiplex * nickelodeon * on location * opening credits * option * Oscars * PA * package * pass * persistence of vision * picture * picture palace * picture show * pitch meeting * player * post punch supervisor * postproduction * premiere * preproduction * preview * principal * producer * product * production * production assistant * production company * production manger * production values * projection booth * projectionist * property * ratings * release * revival house * rewrite * rigger * scale * scene * scenery * score * screen * screen play * screen test * screening * screenwriter * script * script doctor * script girl * script reader * script supervisor * second unit * second-assistant cameraman * set * sex goddess * shooting script * show * show business * sides * silent bit * silver screen * sneak preview * sound editor * sound effects * sound mix * sound stage * soundtrack * spin-off * stage manager * stand-in * star * star system * star vehicle * starlet * still photography * story editor * storyboard * studio * stunt * stunt man * stunt woman * stylist * subtitles * superstar * supporting actor * supporting actress * take a meeting * talent * talent scout * teamsters * theater * third-assistant cameraman * tie-in * Tinseltown * Titan crane * toon * trades * trailer * treatment * turnaround * typecasting * unions * unit * unit publicist * usher * VO * voice-over * wardrobe * world premiere * wrangler * wrap * X-rated Category:Lists